The present disclosure relates to a crayon holder that may be worn on the user's wrist. This provides quick and convenient access to the crayons, as well as a convenient means for transporting them.
A common problem faced by children and adults is misplacing their writing utensil(s) while drawing, working, doodling, writing, or coloring. This can occur, for example, when using multiple crayons to color a picture. The additional utensils can roll away, become buried underneath papers, or be “borrowed” by another user.
One solution to this problem is simply putting the crayons back into their packaging. However, the packaging can also become buried under papers. Crayon packaging, and similar packaging, is also typically constructed of a thin cardboard that tears and breaks after a short amount of time. It would be desirable to provide a product that provides a convenient and durable holder for writing utensils such as crayons.